Honarl
Born in Duskwood, Honarl decided that he wanted to be cooler. He would eventually find himself in Caer Darrow, pledging himself to a bunch of Necromancers who resided there. Through a time's events, Honarl grew evermore loyal to the Cult, seeing it through multiple Darkmasters. Nowadays, Honarl is a part of a small group of the Cultists, dedicated to returning it to his former glory. Life Really, really boring, until he signed on with the Cult. There, Honarl would find himself quickly tied up in a coup. Honarl and a few others, still loyal to a recently deposed Darkmaster, Thomas Airwright, would try to undermine the new Darkmistress' rule. This plan would not succeed, and would indeed result in Honarl's death, and raising as a minion of another Cultist. Honarl never really got over that... Death Death comes for us all, and it came for Honarl. He would serve his "master" for a time, but would eventually break free, through some strange convoluted plan that really shouldn't have worked. After becoming free, Honarl would, for a time, try to keep up his goals he had in life. Though these would prove futile. All his allies had either turned on him or abandoned the Cult. He decided it was time to do the same. Honarl would leave the Cult, making his way to his old allies, and trying to stick with them. Of course, destiny had a different plan for Honarl. He would eventually leave and make his own way out, remaining independent until he decided it was time to turn over a new leaf. Turning Over a New Leaf Honarl would join in with several "good guy" organizations, as he likes to call them nowadays. They never worked well for Honarl, he was either coming to blows with his allies, or just hating doing what he did. Then another opportunity would come to him. Scholomance, once again, would open itself to Honarl. That endeavor was, like many, short lived. Honarl would find himself once again alone. "Maybe this will work?" Of course, naturally, Honarl would sign on with the Stormwind Law Department, if only because there he knew that one of his old friends was easily accessible. This would not work at all, notably ending with Honarl getting into a fight with the guy in charge. Afterwards, Honarl would dedicate himself once again to evil, and the cause of Scholomance. But not for a while, best to bide his time. Return to Scholomance. The Damned once again stand ready, it was in the ruins of Southshore where Honarl encountered Isabella Airwright, an ex-wife of Thomas, the Darkmaster he served. She would tell him that he was late, and that Scholomance is once more returning. It is his time to shine. Alongside his new allies, Honarl is dedicated to seeing the Cult return to its former glory. Recent Action Recently, Honarl has grown ever more obsessed with reaching immortality and "perfection," on occasion becoming so engrossed in his work that he lets himself become a rambling and raving madman, preaching about how he is above all. This is generally following a trigger of any kind after a particularly intense session of work. Honarl has also begun compiling all the information he has been capable of getting his hands on in hopes of passing on the capability to return him to life, should he go too far one day. Fun Facts - Honarl isn't his real name, neither is his fake last name, Valfrost. He thought they sounded intimidating and cool, made him seem powerful. - Honarl, despite seeking the eradication of all life, enjoys passtimes such as listening to the Gnews or getting a drink, occasionally socializing. - Honarl changes his armor almost monthly. He can't ever decide on what looks intimidating enough. - So. . . If Honarl isn't his real name, what is, you might wonder? Most don't know it, but it is indeed Theodore Ravensword. Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Undead Scourge Category:Cultist Category:Human Category:Stormwindian